


弥赛亚同人－Tensalyut：For Date，名

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－Tensalyut：For Date，名

【31岁生物工程研究员Ten和28岁日俄混血模特Salyut】

 

夜灯点缀的室内背景下，带有两国血统的青年咬咬自己下唇，挡不住在兴头上的欲求，流露出妩媚诱惑的姿态。  
他原本坐好的身体此刻重心前倾，侧头甩开半梳发型右另端垂落的刘海，趁着歪头的时机倾身压上眼前的人。他胳膊松垮搭架于对方的肩上，恰好环绕半挂上那人脖子，随后就这样含咬住眼前那张嘴，双双交叠着吻倒回床上。  
赤裸的肉体被昏暗的光滴染成古铜色，如抹了层松香似的将细腻的汗液折射成琥珀。交合的下体把他们紧紧相连，并因刚才的动作而收紧许多，吸附深入的刺激引得进入的小口处淌出股水来。  
“Ten…”Salyut呢喃对方的昵称，不过这称呼最开始只不过是豪德寺天心在他研究所里的简称代号，其他合作的人员也分别有着同样的数字排列。不过因为来自他名字里的“天”，所以被Salyut沿用。这总能让Ten内心平静。  
“纵欲过度会对肾功能造成影响，”进入到对方体内的Ten游刃有余的浮现出平日那份高清的笑意，抬起手似乎要接住对方似的用指尖勾勒过恋人血统融合完美的眼角线尾。然后他成功引来对方的又一个献吻，并且那个亲吻还夹杂着牙列的恶劣磨拉扯他的下唇。  
“那不是为了治疗你的工作周期式性冷淡吗？”Salyut意犹未尽舔舔分开时拉出的银丝，坏笑着偏头看去身下被压倒的人，用原创的名词讽刺道。  
他还故意扭了扭臀部。内部紧密的戳动顶上他喜欢的部分，让他刻意无保留的把舒服哼喘的模样顺着俯视展露给对方，直映双目迎合视线。  
“纵欲过度”和“性冷淡”，完全是相反的词，组合起来的两人可以说非常神奇。但其实这些都是调情，讽刺的话语在他们的关系里必不可少。  
再说事实并非如此。Ten如果有想法和欲望，做起来一口气就可以几回合，将眼前的人完全压制吃死。而Salyut则绝不会借用其他途径泄欲，冷淡的拒绝周围的引诱，及有耐心且会隐忍的等待Ten从研究里抽身。  
生物工程学家眨了眨眼，好似分析了对方所有喜欢的做法。他修长干练的手指扶上模特的双胯，看似彬彬有礼的态度，却很快化成紧要的蟒蛇，捏住后往下按住，同时向上挺腰，高速的擦过Salyut的敏感处。  
混血儿的腰一阵电流，他眯着眼从半张的朱唇间吐出搅碎的呻吟。弓起的后背极度享受这个疯狂的快感，频频发颤。他刚才险些没稳住，抬手按在了男友头两侧，这使得他那侧刘海的落下意外给两人营造出种绝密独有的空间感。  
迟迟未能得到爱抚的前端，硬是被Salyut晾在身前，Ten也迟迟不出手相救。Salyut没有抱怨，甚至忍耐抽搐痉挛的小腹，让肿胀坚挺的分身抬头吐出几珠蜜液，故意徘徊在接近临界点的最后防线前。  
他们彼此喜欢延长做爱的时间，时而缓慢，任由欲望烧身。时而快速，冲破所有防线。所以这就像是暴风雨前的平静似的，滚滚而来的持久渴求下，空虚和饥渴不断累积，等待喷发。  
所以他们故意不去套弄仅剩最后一点防线的阴茎，转而把折磨当成了情趣。Salyut偶尔觉得自己肯定是和对方呆久了，才会莫名被整出来了点M属性。  
“以经验来说，每次隔了一星期之久再来做的话，你喜欢很用力的入侵。”Ten给出分析，加重的呼吸并没让他的话支离破碎，反而飘出股难以让人抗拒的色情。  
“那句来点特殊的吧。”这样在不甘心趋势下，好胜起来的Salyut直起身输了口气，往下坐的力度让他内部打开得更彻底，大胆的让Ten直侵到底。  
紧接着，这位混血美人用力分开腿，直起身把比例匀称的身材展现到最佳状态。并压弯曲的双腿都有着健美的线条和肌肉漂亮的质感，膝盖抵住床铺，窝起蜷缩在后方的脚心紧绷的扣紧指头。  
随后他绷紧脊背的肌肉，往后用力敞开双肩。挺起的胸膛将锁骨及其以下完全暴露，灯光点亮，充满魅力的可口色泽延至过腹肌与胯骨，在大腿朝两侧分开所折出的弧度上变成高光，极致的展示了他漂亮诱人的人鱼线。  
耸立硬挺的阴茎，连带耻毛的存在都看的一清二楚。  
他双手往后，十指抓住丰韵紧致的臀瓣，用力按压的质感从指尖浮现的雪白肌肉就能知道。更过分的是，他就这样利用腿的支撑，开始在Ten身上自己用腰摆动起来。并且以上下节奏为一个循环，跟着速度用手掌画着圈，由外往里开始柔压臀部。  
每每吞至最深处的Ten，都被推按的肉壁更有力的挤压按摩。从整根完整的感受到从四周包裹而来的炙热肉壁，在“吮吸”和“咬死”间徘徊揪扯，把两个人镶嵌在一起。  
粘稠的水声也在后方的接触下，丝丝钻过结合的缝隙挑逗耳膜。Salyut半合双眸，滚动喉结吐出故意的呻吟，并喂快感由衷发出轻叹的愉悦，不断刺激Ten的听觉神经。  
汗水亲吻过的额头，让几根发丝零落掩上混血青年右侧的眼眸，似笑非笑的气氛点缀其中。“冷艳”和“炙热”毫无违和的并存，“神秘”流离于高翘的鼻梁和半藏眼眸的长睫毛下，气质难挡。  
Ten额角的抽动，眼底微微牵制快感而收起的肌肉，都告诉Salyut这招很有用。Ten被快感吞噬，还被身上人的魅惑所毒射。内心的兴奋和好奇，令这个男人逐步踏出危险的脚步，似乎要让这个捕获人心的做爱行为更加彻底地进行。  
Salyut低吟两声，用力捏了下臀部，随后拍打上去。随后借此往后支起的胳膊，探身重新弯腰倾向Ten。然而他并没吻上去，反而在极进的距离下暧昧的错开，附着水汽的肌肤彼此之间留下短短几毫米，炙热的声音呼入耳畔。  
“心。”  
Salyut深切地感受到，体内埋入的欲望随着呼唤膨胀，坚硬的炙热填充满内部，把他厮磨颤抖的肠道填塞得更加饱满。  
Ten的鼻息与之前不同，呼吸间掠过细小的哼响，被Salyut巧妙的捕捉。于是Salyut顿时决定乘胜追击，或者说对于结果的满意令他泛起些许情侣之间的撒娇心态，“奖励”对方。所以他快速舔了下嘴边那人的耳尖，分离时带出色诱的水音。  
“心。”又一次，亲昵而热切。  
若是往日，来由“天”而唤作的“Ten”是普通恋人之间的昵称的话。直接称呼姓名的“天心”则对Ten来说反而少见，倘若在调情和做爱时听到，多多少少都会让他的注意力和心态发生变化。  
不过更少见的则是被叫做“心”，而且也只有Salyut会拿出来调戏他。当然，他也只会允许Salyut这样做，满意的心态在控制自如的表面下，好像海浪似的溢出吞没。  
“天”（Ten）会让他安心，那么“心”或许就是动摇，还有被偷袭击入的大意。  
“你很中意我这样叫你，”Salyut乐起来，“这也是经验之谈。”  
Ten听闻此言，莞尔一笑。神色漂流在“宠爱的欣赏”和“肆意的探求”当中。而收敛的面孔间，瞳中已经冲对方诉说了后续的发展。  
他宣布自己彻底被激发出了无限危险的性致，想把刚才呼唤那个字的声音转化成他所希望达成的绝妙旋律。  
所以他抬手扣住混血儿的后脑，欣赏着那张含有锋利唇舌的双唇。盯着Salyut的双眼逐步近到双瞳放弃聚焦。随后他咬住对方，把猎物囚在身上。挺起的腰排挤着肺里的气体，不断插入恋人体内。另只手则捏住早对方早已揉中的臀部，让对方无法脱出。  
他一直都知道。他想要得到的结果，从来都不辜负自己的所望。


End file.
